


Some Boys

by trying_t0_be



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_t0_be/pseuds/trying_t0_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a celui qui fait tomber les filles et il y a celui qui dort seul. Il y a Jackson et il y a Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (parce que j'aime pas poster une fic sans mettre les disclaimers): Ils sont pas à moi, yaddi yadda, j'ai rien touché pour écrire cette fic, ma seule retribution sont les reviews que je reçois, s'il vous plait ne me faites pas un procés pour avoir utiliser vos personnages, j'ai pas d'argent. ^^"
> 
> C'est juste un drabble. :)

Il y a celui qui fait tomber les filles et il y a celui qui dort seul. Il y a Jackson et il y a Derek. Et personne n'est heureux. Si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait faire le premier pas, si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait tendre une main, si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait attraper l'autre par la nuque, si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, alors ils auraient ce qu'ils souhaitent tous les deux. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, ils ont tous les deux peur alors ils souffrent en silence, ensemble, séparément. Alors ils n'auront jamais ce qu'ils veulent, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux lâches. Alors ils continuent leurs routines, l'un en couchant avec le plus de filles qu'il peut, l'autre en s'endormant seul le soir dans son lit. Et ils sont tous les deux vides, et il suffirait d'un seul pas, il suffirait d'un seul pas dans la direction de l'autre, un seul pas qu'ils ne font pas. Et ils se déchirent sans le savoir. Et ils se tuent petit à petit. Et ce n'est pas un conte de fées, et ils ne se marièrent pas et n'eurent pas de nombreux enfants, parce qu'ils ne savent pas aimer et qu'ils n'auront jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Alors lorsque leurs regards se croisent ils s'enfuient, même si leurs cœurs leurs dit de rester, ils s'enfuient parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire. Et si un jour ils se retrouvent à mi-chemin alors tout ira bien, mais en attendant ils continuent comme d'habitude, l'un se vidant dans des trous offerts, l'autre remontant la couverture sur son corps seul. Oui, peut-être qu'un jour tout ira bien, peut-être qu'un jour ils sauront aimer et qu'ils auront ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, pour le moment.


End file.
